Snape
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Certaines personnes marquent votre vie à jamais, les élèves du professeur Snape en sont l'exemple type. Hommage à Rickman /*


Severus Snape était connu. Il enseignait les potions à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie qui accueillait Harry Potter, héros national. Enfin, qui avait accueilli plutôt. Car aujourd'hui était la fin de la septième année de Potter et de tous ses petits amis. Le professeur était d'ailleurs entrain de les surveiller pour leurs ASPICs. Et en regardant ces élèves qu'il avait eu, puis qu'il avait défendu et enfin appris à aimer, Severus se dit que finalement, peut être la vie n'était pas si moche.

Severus pensa à Harry, Harry qui avait combattu Voldemort. Au final, peu de gens en étaient morts. Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Cedric oui oui tout le monde était vivant ! Et au grand désarroi de beaucoup de gens, Harry et Draco étaient en couple. "Après 7 ans, il était temps.." s'était dit Snape. Harry méritait de vivre enfin une vie paisible et heureuse, il n'avait pas été gâté par la vie cet enfant..

Severus pensa à Mademoiselle je-sais-tout et Weasley étaient eux aussi ensemble. À vrai dire, beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés après la guerre.. Granger voulait devenir médicomage, Snape savait qu'elle en avait les capacités et qu'elle réussirait. Weasley hésitait encore, mais le professeur se dit qu'il avait du temps : il lui restait toute la vie.

Severus repensa à Lily. La femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimerait pour toujours. La mère de l'élève qu'il n'avait pas réussi à supporter et qui maintenant lui mettait les larmes aux yeux en regardant avec nostalgie dehors.

"Mr Potter, les arbres ne vous donneront pas les réponses à vos questions.. Concentrez vous si vous ne voulez pas rester une année de plus ici."

Harry sourit doucement car Snape n'avait eu aucune méchanceté dans sa réplique, seulement du sarcasme.

Puis Snape pensa à Draco, un peu assis derrière le héros national qui visiblement s'en sortait plutôt bien. Draco qui avait eu tant de mal à faire comprendre à Lucius qu'il ne voulait pas être mangemort, qu'il n'approuvait pas les actes de Jedusor. Il en avait fallu du temps, mais avec l'aide de son parrain et de Narcissa il y était arrivé.

"-Mlle Chang, arrêtez de jeter des regards à votre copain, je suis sûr qu'il se débrouille bien.."

Severus pensa à Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou avec ses bonbons aux citrons, qui ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement. Celui qui avait su tenir et faire face, pendant des années, aux critiques. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était impressionné par cet homme. "Vous viendrez me rendre visite à Tahiti !" Snape avait soupiré : il ne savait même pas où était Tahiti.. Et hors de question de débarquer et de voir ce vieux barbu en shirt de bain rose ! Non mais oh, il y avait des limites tout de même..

Snape pensa à Luna. Loufoca, cette jeune Serdaigle pas toujours bien acceptée par les autres, mais qui avait su garder son grand cœur et sa gentillesse malgré une vie pas toujours simple. Harry et elle étaient devenu très proches et ils étaient un peu comme un frère et une soeur désormais.

"-Oui Mlle Granger, je vous apporte un autre rouleau de parchemin.."

Severus pensa aux jumeaux Weasley, qui tenaient leur boutique et étaient devenus des incontournables de Pré-au-Lard, à Minerva qui allait être la prochaine directrice parce que Môsieur Albus prenait sa retraite dans des îles tropicales moldues, à Seamus qui avait finalement réussi sa potion, à James qui devait être fier de son fils et à qui Snape avait pardonné son immaturité d'enfant, à la gazette du sorcier qui publiait toujours le même type d'article, aux Trois Balais qui étaient en travaux. Severus pensa à pleins de détails comme à de grandes choses.

"-Mr Weasley, moins fort avec vos chocogrenouilles, merci..

Severus pensa à son départ. Albus n'allait pas être le seul à partir à la retraite, Snape avait voulu quitter le château également. "Hors de question de me retrouver avec les enfants de Potter et les autres sur les bras !" avait-il dit, mais Albus avait compris qu'en vérité, Snape était juste rempli de nostalgie et qu'il voulait quitter le monde sorcier pour un temps. Pour ne jamais revenir, peut être..

"- Mr Malfoy, arrêtez cet avion en papier et concentrez vous bon sang !"

Alors que tous ces enfants étaient devant lui, Severus réalisa qu'ils étaient une petite partie de lui. La génération Potter, comme il l'appelait. Sûrement la meilleure de toutes les générations qui s'étaient succédées dans ce château.  
Une sonnerie tira le professeur de ses pensées.

"-L'épreuve est finie, vous pouvez vous levez et laissez vos copies sur le bureau.. "

Mais personne ne bougea. Tout le monde regardait le professeur qui, agacé, finir par leur demander le soucis. Ce fut miss Lovegood qui prit la parole.

"- Est-ce vrai que vous allez partir ?"

La question le prit au dépourvu. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore de ne rien dire.

"- Heu.. Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda un autre élève.  
\- Parce qu'il est l'heure que je parte, un professeur me remplacera, et j'espère qu'il ne tombera pas sur des catastrophes comme vous.."

Les élèves rirent et Potter osa poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

"- Vous allez aller où ?  
\- Là où vous ne serez pas, vous et vos amis, Monsieur Potter.. Vous voir pendant sept ans était suffisant, je pense que c'est réciproque ! "

Les élèves rirent de nouveau mais Ron se contenta de poser une autre question.

"- Vous n'aimez plus le château ?  
\- Bien sûr que si !  
\- Et.. Nous ? se risqua Hermione  
\- Je vous aimerai, ou du moins je vous apprécierai, même si vous n'avez pas été faciles à vivre je dois avouer, pour toujours.  
\- Après tout ce temps ?  
\- Toujours. "

—  
14 janvier 2016, 11h40.  
Alan Rickman, acteur de Snape est mort d'un cancer. Quelques jours après Bowie, et 14 mois après mon ptit papa.  
J'ai pleuré aujourd'hui, beaucoup, en cours et chez moi. J'ai écris un petit OS, parce que j'aime le personnage de Snape et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour rendre hommage : les mots. Je l'aimais vraiment énormément, et ça m'a fait un réel choc. Je n'ai fait mourir personne d'"important" dans HP parce qu'aujourd'hui est déjà un jour de deuil. Je n'ai pas le courage de relire, donc désolée pour les fautes.  
"Always" /*

-Iris


End file.
